I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Loki had every intention of spending the rest of his days alone in his cell with his own thoughts. That is until he is joined by a rather interesting cellmate that catches his attention in more ways than one. What is the god of mischief to do when he is suddenly a slave to his own feelings and desires? How can the newcomer help him when his world is suddenly shattered by loss?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have hopped aboard the Loki fan train, and so far I have no regrets. I had no idea Tom Hiddles could be so damn fine until I saw him in the second Thor movie. Hence where this short story takes place. I wanted to take Loki's time out in the second movie and add a twist to it. While Asgard is slowly turning to shit, he's out his own problems in his cell. Can you imagine him sharing his confined space with someone else? And that person is a girl? I think it would be a damn good time. Lol. Anyways, Thyliase and her world are made up. So instead of it being the nine worlds I suppose there are ten now and that's including hers. This is supposed to follow the flow of the movie and it shouldn't be too long. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if it is a pleasing read, please, drop a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**1.**

The day had started out so promising.

This was a bitter sweet thought, especially now as he stared at the elegantly coiled reptile that now sat in the corner of his cell.

_His cell._

This was supposed to be _his_ space, but not anymore according to his mother.

'_It is like she is trying to kill me slowly.'_ He allowed the thought to humor him. Frigga always had a nag for –_unique_- punishments when it came down to her youngest son, but this was by far the worst for many reasons. One of which being the god didn't like snakes.

In fact, he hated them.

They were the bane of his existence.

And this one was taunting him. _Watching_ him.

It's cold, dark, beady eyes stared him down from the safety of the corner across the all white cell. And considering it was a silver snake, the pale gray scales of its body blending in to its surroundings almost perfectly, had his mother's name written all over it.

He took a step.

The snake's head followed him.

Another step.

Another turn.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous," He spat aloud. Loki had had more than enough of… whatever it was for one day. "I am a prince of Asgard, who am I to let some mere animal get the best of me?"

The snake slowly uncoiled, gliding slowly across the white tile on its belly. The god took a cautious step back, watching the wretched creature carefully. It slowly began to morph, silver scales once set in a tightly woven pattern now spacing themselves out as the serpent grew in size. From a rope of thick muscle to the lithe silhouette of a being. A dark brow arched amusedly against pale skin.

"My, my… what have we here mother?"

The formation of feet and toes, legs, thighs, wide set hips, ample breasts- just what in the hell was going on Loki didn't quite know himself but the entire display had his attention completely.

Corkscrew curls, tight and midnight in color, fell from the base of the scalp. Perfectly synced with the formation of supple lips, an angelic facial structure, and almond shaped eyes- an exquisite blend of browns, all of which accented her set copper complexion. Along the lining of her bust, legs, and back lay the silver scales that once covered her serpent form.

"Am I s-s-s-still an animal, Loki of Asgard?" Her voice was soft, like silk, as her eyes narrowed onto him.

"Just what kind of trick is this?" Loki was at a loss, though his stoic expression gave little of this away. As the god of trickery there was nothing anyone (with the exception of his mother) could put past him. Nothing he couldn't wave a hand and simply get even with. But _this_?

This shit right here?

This left him all but speechless.

"This is no trick," She replied simply. "As the god of mischief I would hope this-s-s-s would be clear."

She was mocking him.

The witch…

Snake…

Whatever she was… she was _mocking _him. And it made his blood boil.

"Your name." He demanded.

"Pardon?" Her head tilted, causing the mass of dark hair on her head to shift.

"Your name, witch, what is it?" He was growing rather tired of her presence quickly. He was sure to bring this up to his mother the next time she dropped in for a chat. He wasn't finding her little joke funny at all.

"My name is Thyliase, of Xaneom."

"Thyliase of Xaneom, what _are_ you doing on Asgard and why are you in _my_ jail cell?" Loki questioned impatiently. Women didn't travel alone; they were always accompanied by their mates or families but never alone. And Xaneomians were of the chosen few that decided their days were best kept peaceful if they dealt very little with everyone else.

"Why else would I be in a jail cell?" Thyliase countered incredulously.

"Do not answer my question with a question."

"I committed a crime."

"You lie."

"I do not."

"Yes. You do." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His mother was trying to drive him mad.

Well… _madder_.

Thyliase seated herself on one of the two elegantly made chairs in the cell, her legs crossing in a manner that caught the frustrated god's attention. She was extremely pleasing to look at, and he wasn't just saying that because the women of Asgard were too focused on his brother to give him the time of day. No, this was a given fact that even his eyes couldn't deny. She was small in stature but not so much so that he would underestimate her skills to defend herself. Her body filled out with just enough muscle in just the right places, which he chalked up to being a serpent shifter. He could tell she spent a good majority of her time in her animal form, which would explain the constant hiss that came with her annunciation of words that contained s'. The scales… well he could ignore the scales. They covered close to nothing anyway, the witch was all but naked and it bothered her none and certainly not Loki himself.

How long had it been since he shared his bed with another?

One…

Two…

Three hundred or so years?

Well no matter, he had done plenty of things to occupy his time.

Granted they had all failed, he at least wasn't worried about his constant sexual frustration. His hand could only do so much for him after all. And if things just so _happened_ to sway the shifter to his bed, he certainly wouldn't deny her a good time.

Anyways, there had to be a reason behind his mother throwing the shifter into his cell of all places. Just what was she thinking? Loki still couldn't figure her out after all these years.

Thyliase watched with mild interest as the imprisoned god resulted to pacing to vent his more than obvious disapproval of his new (and rather unwanted) cellmate. For a naughty little god he was quite pleasing and handsome to look at. He stood tall, like she knew was a common trait among all asgardian males, except he wasn't brawny like the few she'd passed with the queen on their way to his cell. He was pale in contrast to their golden hew. His hair long, unkempt and black, unlike their blonde and trimmed.

His mother was right, he was a real piece of work, she noted.

'_Xaneomian women are quite beautiful, exotic. Many a few can compete with them in the ten realms, hence why I am summoned you here.'_ She recalled the brief words she exchanged with the queen of Asgard herself as soon as she arrived to the palace.

'_I am unsure of what it is I am supposed to do, Queen Frigga.'_

The woman turned kind eyes onto the shifter, a small yet kind smile forming on her rose painted lips. _'My son is on the verge of losing himself completely. To others he seems too far gone, but a mother knows her child. And my son is still in there somewhere. I cannot convince his father to release him, so I have to work with what I've got.' _

Frigga sized her up slowly, yes. She would do just fine.

'_Just… keep him company, dear child. That is all I ask of you.'_

"So tell me, Loki of Asgard. What havoc did you cause to be put away? The last time I checked princes kept themselves _out_ of trouble."

She was doing it again.

Mocking him.

Her voice warm like the sun upon chilled skin.

Loki paused briefly in his steps to glare at the girl, to which she only blinked in response.

"Don't tell me it was _you_ whom tried to take over Midgard and _failed_… twice if I recall correctly."

Loki felt his brow twitch irritably, remaining silent.

"And now here you are with me, how lucky am I."

"You will try your best not to mock me, witch." He warned.

"Oh? And what is it you will do to me if I do not wish to stop?" She challenged coolly. There was something akin in her dark eyes, something that burned like the mischief in his own. She didn't fear him, showed no intimidation towards him.

Just what in the flying hell…?

There were quite a few things he'd like to do to her if she didn't stop, but the line between logically causing her hell and bodily lust were slightly blurred. His thoughts were interrupted as she got to her feet, choosing to lie upon the small cot that acted as his bed. Her body slowly slid atop the satin linens that covered the soft cushion, stretching out like that of a feline upon its master's lap. She took to resting upon her belly, her rear slightly raised as it swayed slowly, playfully, her hands resting beneath her chin.

"Since we are going to be here a while, how about we get to know each other?"

He felt any and all control being slowly pulled away from him.

Yes, the day had started out so promising.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Oh wow, thanks for the favs and follows! I appreciate it. Just winging it since I've only seen Loki in two movies so i'm thrilled this isn't a complete bust. Anyways, on with the show and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**2.**

"Are you going to stand there staring as if I have given you s-s-s-some ailment or are you going to talk to me?"

Loki continued to ignore her.

Her voice.

The way her naked body lounged across his bedding.

He was trying very…

_Very…_

Very hard to ignore her.

Really. He was.

"I have no desires to converse with you, witch."

Thyliase gave a faux pout, "Why must you be so mean, Loki of Asgard? What have I done to upset you so? Or are you always this sensitive?"

"Let us start with you imposing in my personal space, your constant babbling, the touching of my things…"

"_Your_ things? This comfy little… bed of yours as well as everything else in this little box is _ours _now, dearest Loki of Asgard. I advise you to get used to it. I can sense that you have a major s-s-s-uperiority complex." Thyliase said, shifting her position to get comfortable. "Tell me about yourself, what does a prince do for fun when he is not trying to take over another world and failing? What do you like to eat?" Her full lips curved, "What kind of women do you prefer?"

When nothing but silence followed suit, Thyliase rolled onto her side to stare at the god. Loki had taken up a corner opposite the cell, his long legs stretched out about him and crossed, with a book in his hands. He appeared to be reading, but the shifter knew better.

He was desperate to drown her out.

"I am from Xaneom, as you already know. Daughter of Amphise and Ivo, second to Throssia. I am of no royalty, nor are my parents. In fact I have never been to the Xaneomian palace; I am just a dancer from my small town. I, along with my sister and other girls our age, get together on the eves of our festivals and we put on shows out of respect to our gods and good well for our men."

It wasn't completely a lie. She was a dancer, one of the best in fact. There was something about Xaneomian women and the way they got their bodies to move that left men from all over weak in the knees. Loki himself had heard tales from the warriors of Asgard that had ventured to the peaceful place, tales of their women. Though he'd never admit it aloud, the tales he'd heard did little to no justice.

The chatterbox was gorgeous.

"Would you care to s-s-s-see one?"

Loki glanced up from the book he was supposed to be reading, feigning annoyance though he couldn't quite hide the curiosity that spoke volumes in his opaque blue eyes. They were beautiful, so much so that Thyliase lost herself in them. Clear as the sky yet clouded.

"If I say no I can only assume it would not stop you." Said Loki.

Thyliase allowed herself a small smile, "You are learning quite fast, dearest Loki of Asgard. Whomever said you were not bright was quite wrong." She teased. Thyliase sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the cot slowly as she got to her feet. She made the motion to stretch, an attempt to make sure that she had the moody god's undivided attention.

Thyliase gave a small but effective thrust of her ribcage, with an accent upwards. "Our dance is very different than the dances you might have seen here. There are no outside influences on our culture, just our ancestors and their past. We learn from our mothers, and them their mothers, and so on. The dances are organic, but they teach us so much about our bodies and what they can do. How to move parts of our forms in is-s-s-solation."

Thyliase shifted her weight from leg to leg, straightening the supporting knee and releasing the other. She got into the rhythm of this, sliding her hips out to the side as the weight transferred into her feet then back in connecting to her center.

"Do you know what I have realized about _you_, Loki of Asgard?"

"I cannot imagine, so please do tell." It took more effort than he thought it would to keep the excitement from his voice. His body, on the outside at least, was holding up splendidly. But on the inside he was raging.

"Well for one I see you detest snakes, which hurts my feelings. Right… _here_…" Her fingers trailed slowly down the valley between her breasts. "You are also very observant, and cunning… far more intelligent than what others peg you for."

"You are learning fast, Thyliase of Xaneom. You might not be a halfwit after all." Said the god.

Thyliase simply chuckled, her hips slowing down to a complete stop. The book he had once been preoccupied with now lay face down on the floor at his side. His eyes scrutinized every inch of her from where he sat.

"What are you trying to do, witch?" Questioned the god.

"What ever do you mean?" Inquired the shifter.

Loki smirked as he got to his feet, slowly approaching the girl. "Do not play coy with me, witch. I know my mother is plotting something and you are nothing but a pawn in her sick game."

Thyliase stared up into his face as the vast amount of distance between them faded. "I assure you, dearest Loki of Asgard, I am up to nothing." She took a step forward, her bare chest pressing against the material of his tunic.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it is you are doing, witch?" Loki's voice dropped an octave, his eyes lowering to the exposed flesh of her breasts. The copper colored skin, all that was not laced with scales, was covered slightly in gooseflesh. She was close to him, far closer than he'd allowed anyone to get to him in years. His mother included. He could feel the warmth that radiated off of her, and it was electrifying. Her scent, a mixture of earth and spices he could only guess, flooded his senses.

"What _am_ I doing?" Dark eyes challenged him beneath the thick brush of her long lashes.

She looked delicious.

"You are playing a _very_ dangerous game, with a _very _dangerous god."

"I s-s-s-ense no danger here."

Loki took hold of the shifter, tossing her onto the makeshift bed before climbing atop of her. "I will make you think twice about your actions, witch." He said. His voice was like velvet, causing an involuntary shiver to course down her spine. "You will remember my name and not to test me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Why thank you, dearest reviewer! I hadn't intentionally planned to leave the last chapter the way i did, that is just how it sort of worked out. Lol. So glad it's going smoothly! Here is the newest chapter, no lemon just yet but a steamy little gift nonetheless. *winks* Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>I Write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**3.**

Hesitating for a moment, Thyliase tilted her head up and the god answered without fail, leaning down to kiss her immediately. The gentle caress of his lips sent a shiver down the shifter's back, coaxing a small moan from her. Loki hated when women attempted to stifle their pleasure. He was very prideful after all, so the louder his companions were the better for his ego.

Not that he had anything to worry about, of course. He loved to please, and he was _damn_ good at it if he said so himself. The shifter reluctantly broke the kiss, pleased that the god had answered her with fever though she couldn't help but ponder.

Loki dipped his head as dark, defiant, lust glazed eyes regarded him in question.

"Am I being punished, Loki of Asgard? Have I done something to ups-s-s-set you?" Thyliase murmured against his lips.

Loki felt the full puckers against his own curl into a smile, his own body beginning to react on its own accord.

"You have done quite a few things, actually." The god replied pointedly, breathlessly.

"Oh my, then you will have to forgive me, Loki of Asgard." Thyliase said, pressing her lips to the god's once again.

The kiss was warm, as Loki slid an arm around her trimmed waist to bring her closer to him. Her hands ghost over the curves of his muscled shoulders through his tunic, sliding into the soft mass of his dark hair. The god's tongue is hot, wet, and everywhere all at once- tasting and memorizing.

Trained lips part, trailing kisses down the smooth, copper length of her neck. He suckled here, nipped there, and even bothered to scrap his teeth over the sensitive patch of skin just where her neck branched off to her collar bones for good measure.

Loki couldn't remember the last time he'd been so thorough.

The last time he'd been so _patient_.

Thyliase whimpered, and her nimble fingers suddenly take a grip in the hair she had been so mindlessly combing through. Loki tears his mouth away from the now moist skin upon hearing the barely audible sound, catching the dazed look in her eyes.

"Not so brave now, are you witch?" Loki breathes a quite chuckle, his eyes boring onto the shifter intently. He tucks a tuft of wild curl behind the shell of her ear, his lips curling into a predatory smile. The god began to kiss a trail down her neck as he spoke, "Come, speak up."

"Touch me, Loki of Asgard… pleas-s-s-se touch me." Whispered Thyliase. Her hands wound between their bodies, enticing a satisfied groan from the god as the tips of her fingers lightly traced the outline of his Adonis lines.

Yes, this was _much_ better.

"As you wish." Loki groaned as he moved down the lithe form beneath him. He knew it would be only a matter of time before the silken flesh of the shifter would be covered in sweat, his name rolling effortless of her tongue in a desperate mantra as she was impaled onto his length.

He would take his time getting there…

Or maybe he'd plunge right in and take what he _claimed_ as his…

No… no… he'd wait.

She wasn't like the Asgardian women he'd spent his time with in the past.

There was _something_ about Thyliase that set her apart from the others before her; there was something _in_ her that made her special.

"Loki," Thyliase breathed. "Wait."

The god paused on his quest towards her neither region to glare down at her in question. "Yes?" He asked, impatiently.

He didn't have time for this.

"We… how do you s-s-say… have wondering eyes?"

His lips curled upward into a smirk, "I care not." Said Loki. "Let them all watch."

Dark eyes stared up at him, laced with mischief. He could honestly lose himself in the depths of the unsaid passion and lust he saw within them.

"Are you attempting to prove a point, Loki of Asgard?"

"I am," He admitted, rather matter-of-factly. "You, a Xaneomian witch, have been claimed by a prince of Asgard. And that touching you in _any_ way _I_ see unfit will result in an untimely demise."

Loki, after he made his intentions crystal clear, went back to his previous ministrations. He nudged her legs further apart with his shoulders with no protest, inhaling the sweet scent that was her collecting juices. Along the lining of her pelvis were silver scales that trailed quietly to her vulva. He pressed his face close, lightly licking where her leg joined her pelvic area- where she had the most scales. Thyliase gave another whimper at the sensation that sprang forth without warning. They were smooth despite their appearance against his slick muscle. The shifter gave a hiss as the god's lips brushed over her slit, slightly parting her lips to expose her clit. The bundle of nerves was taunt, glossy. Loki ran his tongue up and down, gently brushing against the sensitive nub but not quite so; her hips rising off the cot to meet the delicious friction he was creating. Her hands twisted in his dark locks, as she strained to get more of his mouth, desperate to feel more of his tongue and lips closer to her clit.

"Hmmm… Loki…" She moaned, her back arching lightly. Her breathing grew labored as she rocked her hips into his face.

Thyliase cried out as Loki's tongue slipped inside her core, thrusting in a fashion that mimicked his cock. Her back bowed almost completely as she gave a cry of his name, and Loki himself couldn't help but smirk. Her body began to tremble as she pushed her rear off the cushioned top and towards his face. But the god drew back suddenly, licking the traces of her essence from his lips as he gazed down at her. He wouldn't allow her to cum from his tongue, not something so inferior compared to _other_ parts of him. Thyliase whined in protest at the lost feeling of him against her.

"Not yet, my pet." Loki chuckled deeply. "Not when there is so much _more_ I want to _do_ to you."

Thyliase hissed as she grabbed a hold of him, bringing his face back to hers in an attempt to seal their lips. "You egotis-s-stical little shit." She glared through hazed eyes. "Let me show you how we mark our men on Xaneom, Loki of Asgard."

Thyliase pushed the god back onto the cot, crawling into his lap. Loki stared at her amusedly, aiding the shifter as she went to lift the tunic he wore. Every inch of him was perfect, she noted. His pale chest heaved with excitement as he watched her eyes lower slowly, taking in the details of his build. He was lean, muscled in a way that worked for his stature and his alone. The tips of her fingers traced his outline, his pectorals, his abdominals, before settling at the elastic band of his trousers. With no warning she bit into the god's shoulder, her rather sharp incisors sinking into his soft flesh. Loki groaned in discomfort, taking a firm grip on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She slid over the rather prominent bulge in his trousers slowly, enticing a few choice moans from the god as she released her hold on him.

"What was _that_ for?" A primitive growl erupted in the god's chest as he narrowed his eyes in a glare. He wasn't too big on pain being given to him when he is so used to causing it.

"We Xaneomians _mark_ what is ours, which I understand is a custom in all worlds. A small portion of my venom now courses through your veins," She pointed to the now forming mark of a serpent against his alabaster skin. "I will know if harm comes your way, you will know if anything happens to me. We are synced, in a way. Now all of the universe will know _you_ are claimed, Loki of Asgard."

Loki allowed himself a small chuckle. "My… what a _clever_ little witch you are," He said. There was a moment's pause. "What _are_ you doing?" He inquired with a raised brow as the body above his shifted.

Thyliase choose it would be better to show than explain, remaining silent, as she forced him to lie upon his back. Nimble fingers peeled away the confines that were his bottoms, pleased when his cock sprang forth. Loki released a content sigh as the coolness of the cell met his heated girth, his eyes slowly closing. He was endowed, which was no surprise to the shifter. Her nose rested in the soft patch of dark curls at the base of his cock that mirrored the hair on his head. She gripped him at the base, bringing her lips to the warm, taunt skin. Loki groaned throatily as the shifter's tongue traced up the base of his cock, licking up the trail of precum that was making its way down to his balls. The tip of her tongue teased the slit of the slick head, relishing in the slight buck of his hips. Loki gasped aloud as she consumed him slowly. His fingers threaded through her curls as she began to suck him off.

_Heavens…_

How long _has_ it been?

Her lips were among the first things he noticed about her. Supple, rosy in color. And now they were wrapped around his cock in the most enticing way, sending his mind blissfully afar. Her cheeks hollowed out as her head continued to bob, and for a split second their eyes locked. Among the blue there were small, but apparent hints of green. They were beautiful, just as the rest of him was. The stoic coldness he once emitted towards her was now long gone, replaced by something he hadn't felt in a long while.

A sense of want.

A sense of belonging.

For the first time he finally had something- _someone_- that was his and his alone. Someone whom could grow to eventually love him, and had in fact marked him in return. He still had no idea whom the witch was his mother had sent his way, and quite frankly he no longer cared. She was there; she was with _him_, and damnit he was determined to hold on to the small glimmer of happiness the universe granted him for as long as he could.

Loki fisted his hands into her curls tightly, holding her head in place as he began to thrust his hips upwards. Losing himself to his lust completely, his jabs lost all control as he neared his release, erratically thrusting into the warm cavern that was the shifter's mouth. With a deep, animalistic groan, Loki's hips jerked one last time before his warm seed shot forth. His vision grew white as he came down slowly from his libido high, soft lips working to slowly clean him off as his cock grew docile.

Loki released his hold on her hair, motioning to sit up after a few moments had passed. He got up quietly from the cot, making his way over to the large basin of clean water. He took hold of the washcloth, nothing but the sound of sloshing water now filled the cell.

Thyliase cut her eyes away so that the god could clean himself up in peace. Wasn't exactly how she planned on spending her first evening in a solitary box but she had no complaints. She pulled her hair over to one side to examine her right shoulder. Being a shifter didn't come easy, nor without wear on certain parts of the body. She often hated shifting from one form to the next, and as she rolled her sore shoulder it became all the more apparent why.

"It doesn't hurt too badly?"

Thyliase turned her head to find Loki watching her intently, his gaze shifting between her face and the rather dark bruise that stretched from her shoulder blade towards her back. His face had returned to the stoic façade he prided himself on, but he couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"Not at all." Not a complete lie. Nothing would hurt more than her first few shifts. "It would be a lot worse if I was younger. We Xaneomians have a strict set of rules we must live by. One of which being we must reach a certain age before we are allowed to shift. For if we don't, the damage done could be irreversible."

"If it is so painful, then why shift?" Inquired the god, blandly.

Thyliase answered with a bashful smile, "Shifting gives us an entirely different view of the world, literally. It will always come with _some_ form of discomfort, mine is the blades of the shoulders. My sister has pain within her joints, it's different for all of us. Shifting is our rift between that is reality, the present, and our past. We are able to see just how much our kind has evolved over the passing years. It is was what sets us apart from other beings."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dearest reviewer, you make my day with your reviews! Thank you to those whom have Favorited and followed! I appreciate it! *smiles kindly* I have been brainstorming about the direction I want this story to go in. I heard there is supposed to be a Thor three that follows the Norse apocalypse, and that Loki is supposed to return for the second Avengers movie. Either way I really don't see myself ending the story in the next few chapters like I thought. Well enough of my rambling, onward shall we? Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**4.**

"She is sleeping quite peacefully, is she not?"

"That she is. Like she has not a care in the world." It was all but a bitter thought as Loki casted a sideways glance to Thyliase, who lie curled comfortably under the velvet linens of his makeshift bed asleep. He was naturally one to rise early, always had since he was a young boy. He didn't have the heart though to wake the slumber shifter at his side, sleeping so peacefully it should be a sin. He had planned to go about his morning as he normally would (clean himself up, eat the breakfast that had been brought to him hours prior and had since grown cold, occupy his thoughts with reading the many books that now lay scattered about the cell) until Thyliase woke to pester him once more with her invigorating presence alone, but his mother had shown up shortly after he'd risen.

"I trust you are making her feel… _welcomed_?" Frigga tossed a thoughtful glance over to the slumbering Xeneomian then back to her son.

Loki knew full well what it was his mother was implying and ignored the remark, instead saying, "Odin continues to bring me new friends." He watched on with slight interest as a new group of prisoners were hauled into the dungeons. "How thoughtful."

"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" Questioned Frigga, changing the subject as well. She supposed she would humor her youngest child. She would allow him his privacy just this once.

"Is that how I am supposed to while away all eternity? _Reading_?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable."

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? …_Does Thor_? It must be so _inconvenient_; them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here."

"_My_ actions? I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life…that I was born to be a king."

"A king? A _true_ king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

"Your father—"

"He's _not_ my father!"

"Then am I not your mother?"

Loki paused. "You are not."

Frigga appeared hurt by her son's words as she chuckled lightly. "You're always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

The god's once harsh expression grew soft at the changing of his mother's demeanor, but as he reached out for her to reconcile, she vanished.

"Loki?" A tired murmur of his name.

He turned to see Thyliase rising from her slumber, her curls far wilder from sleep, as she looked upon him. His features soften only a fraction as he regarded her.

"Good morning," Loki said dryly. "I hope we didn't disturb you."

"No," She shook her head. "Of course not."

Loki took his seat beside the small end table, choosing to ignore the breakfast that sat atop it in favor for the book he had been reading the previous day. "Clean yourself up… eat, do whatever it is you wish and try not to bother me, will you?"

"Loki…"

He didn't answer her.

"Loki… I think… you shouldn't be upset with your mother. She's trying her hardest to help you with what she has." Said Thyliase.

"So you are taking her side now?" He stared at her from over the boarder of the leather back in his hands.

"I am on no one's side," Said Thyliase. "I just know that a mother's love never runs out for her children." She approached the brooding god calmly, cupping his face in her warm hands. "Though it may not seem like it, she is fighting for you." She leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to his forehead.

Loki gave a defeated sigh, closing the book yet again. He pulled the shifter down into his lap, and for a moment said nothing. Instead he cradled her close to him, just the feeling of her flesh against his, was reassuring enough.

"You are threatening to drive me mad," He murmured softly, resting his head atop her curls.

"Dearest Loki you were mad long before I came along." Thyliase chuckled softly, pulling his face down to hers in a kiss.

What was this? This happiness he felt swelling in his chest? This unorthodox warmth that filled him to the brim like no other.

Wait.

What the hell was going on?

What had suddenly come over the god? Loki didn't like snakes.

Loki hated snakes.

He was quite sure they hated him as well, yet there he was with a snake shifter in his arm, their lips intertwined.

His mother.

_'Well played mother.' _

"May I ask you something?" Thyliase asked as their lips parted.

"Depends on what it is," Said Loki.

"Who is Thor? Do you hate him?"

"My, were you awake the entire time?" Loki inquired, arching a brow in question.

"Does it matter?" Countered the shifter.

"I suppose it doesn't," Replied the god before a brief pause. "He is my older brother, the legitimate heir to Asgard." The words stung like acid as they left his mouth.

"Do you hate him?" She questioned once again. Thyliase had been given this impression as she lay upon the cot, listening to the words exchanged by him and his mother.

"I…" Loki paused to collect his words carefully. "I feel that he is too immature. He fancies attractive women, the banter of war… I would be a much better fit, but considering the fact that I am not a direct descent of Odin and Frigga I cannot be king. My hatred stems from envy… I-"

Thyliase silenced him with a gentle peck on his lips. "It is quite alright to be jealous of your siblings; it is alright to feel cheated. My sister… after our parents step down, it will be she and her husband whom head our family. Not I, not I whom held things together when she ran off after some boy. Not I whom gave everything I owned, sold myself to the palace in order to pay off my father's debt. Where was Throssia then? It infuriates me when I think about it at times, but that doesn't make me hate her."

"_Sold _yourself to the palace?" Loki eyed her carefully. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't expect a pampered little prince to understand the struggles of a commoner, but I will do anything for my family; my sister included." Said Thyliase.

"What _exactly_ did you do while at the palace?"

Thyliase chuckled, "Nothing of which you think." She said. "I am saving _that_ for another."

"Oh dear," Loki said as he took a firm hold of the girl's waist. "You are a clever little witch indeed."

Loki's muffled growl was met with feather light touches along his chest, and those soft lips against his own. It was intoxicating, having someone so close to him with no ill intentions, no hidden agendas or lies. The peaceful moment was short lived, sadly, interrupted by the sudden screaming of inmates in a cell two rows over. The two bodies parted as the lights above their heads gave a flicker, the screaming growing louder.

"What in the world…?" Thyliase slowly climbed from Loki's lap, drawn to the glass as she watched the prisoners in the cell fall to the hands of another inmate.

"Get from over there." Loki demanded, pulling her away from the tempered glass and back into the safety of the cell. Though there was no telling her what to do as she watched the horror unfold from his side.

"Are we not going to do anything?" She asked. "Are we not going to help?"

"Now how do you suppose we do that?" Loki asked.

Thyliase glared at the tone he used. "He… that _thing_ is killing them!"

Loki tried his hardest to stifle the roll of his eyes. As if on cue the alarms sounded, alerting guards as far as the palace. But by then the large beast had already broken free, and after having killing his cellmates he had acquired more than enough strength to free many of the other prisoners. Loki felt her hands fist in the material of his tunic as she stepped closer to him, said beast right in front of the glass. She watched as the frightening creature and Loki exchanged silent words, its gaze shifting to her for only a second before it motioned to leave.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." Said Loki.

The beast glanced back at the pair behind the faux protection of the cell glass for a moment before heeding the god's advice.

"Loki… what is going to happen to us?" Thyliase questioned, fear present in her voice.

The god, compelled to protect the shifter, pulled her into an embrace. "Not a thing, worry you not."

Loki turned a blind eye to the hell breaking lose behind them as he ushered the shifter back towards the cot. Unaware to them the world of Asgard was under attack, engaged in a fight far larger than the one occurring in the dungeons. Their defenses disabled, their world torn, their queen lost.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry about the delay, had some technical issues but all is well now! Thank you so much for the support, you guys are making this story! Still no idea where it's going to go, but I definitely have the motivation to continue so many thank yous are being sent ya'lls way! As always, Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**5.**

Thyliase watched as Loki chose to ignore the chaos occurring outside the glass of their cell, a book secured within his hands. She herself could only block out the screaming and the gnawing sound of dead bodies hitting the floor before it eventually got to her. But just as quickly as things went to shit, it stopped abruptly, covering everything in an eerie silence. Loki didn't seem to mind the sudden change, he in fact appeared to not have noticed, but the stillness drew the shifter from the confines of velvet.

"It stopped." Thyliase said, softly.

"_What_ has stopped?" Loki questioned, turning the page of his book.

"The fighting… the shaking of the ground… _everything_…" She said. "I fear something is terribly wrong."

His gaze never once left the page he was currently on. Loki would never admit that there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his gut that said the same thing. Something was in fact wrong, and what it was he didn't know and it bothered him.

It bothered him not _knowing_.

It bothered him having no _control_.

A few moments into the silence passed before a lone guard approached their cell.

"Loki," The guard tooted.

Said god glanced up finally at the call of his name. "What is it?" Asked Loki.

"We were attacked by Malekith and his army. They stormed the palace in search for the aether. Queen Frigga went to aide in battle, to protect the aether… but she met her end. I am sorry."

Loki nodded once, a silent dismissal for the guard.

For a moment none of it felt real, like this was just one of the many, terrible nightmares he suffered as a child coming back to haunt him. But this was reality, it had happened.

Loki was suddenly short of breath as he got to his feet, the room all but closing in on him. His hands fisted tightly at his side, dull nails etching into his palms, before he released a burst of energy that broke anything in the cell that wasn't bolted to the floor.

"Loki!" Thyliase cried. But her plea fell upon deaf ears.

Loki bellowed a sorrowful howl as he flung the nearest thing he could grab into the wall. Broken, he lashed out. Anything, everything, he grabbed it.

Ripped it.

Threw it.

All while wailing out his pain at the loss of his mother.

Thyliase retreated to the safety of a far off corner until the god calmed down long enough for her to approach him. She watched with a heavy heart as he lashed out. She wanted to console him, to help him, but she didn't know how.

What words could she utter that would take the pain away?

How was she supposed to hold him?

She had been present during the last time he would ever see his mother alive, had heard their final exchange. Thyliase knew the queen still loved her child, still hoped he would turn his life around for the better. She knew Frigga hadn't given up on him, loved him like she always had, forgave him for everything he'd done, but did Loki? She couldn't imagine what it was he was feeling.

Thyliase felt her chest tighten. _'May you rest easy, dear queen. Worry you not that your son will be looked after.' _

"How _dare_ she… _how dare she_…" Loki choked out. "How dare she _leave_ me behind, leave me alone." He sank to his knees.

The shifter had never seen someone so lost. Thyliase got to her feet, going to cradle the distraught god in her arms. The security she shrouded him in was similar to that of his mother's. There was no ill intention, no hidden meaning, just the feeling of her closeness. The desire of her to comfort him and him alone.

"You are _not_ alone," Thyliase said softly. "You are cared for, you are wanted, and you are _loved_." Feather light finger tips touched his bowed shoulders, smoothly gliding over the plan of his chest to lift his face to hers.

Loki recoiled from the unexpected contact for a moment before settling into her implied embrace.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Thor. After all this time and _now_ you come to visit me. _Why_? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough. No more illusions."

Loki dropped the magic that had been at work, the neat room vanishing to reveal a destroyed cell with Loki, disheveled on the floor. "Now you see me, brother…did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward, this cell."

Loki chuckled, "You must be truly _desperate_ to come to _me_ for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I _will_ kill you."

"Hm. When do we start?"

"Immediately," Replied Thor. "Though I shall grant you the time you need to prepare." And with that he was gone, leaving his distraught brother alone to ready himself.

_**…**_

Thyliase approached Loki slowly after the one known as Thor had left them, crouching onto her knees before him, her expression kind. "You are a mess, Loki of Asgard. Come with me." It was a soft but firm demand.

Loki blinked in shock as he was hauled to his feet by the shifter and brought over to the only thing that hadn't been turned completely over during his rant- the cot. Thyliase pushed him down onto the linens, tugging the tunic he wore up and over his head.

Nimble fingers began to massage the tense muscles in his back, urging him to relax if only a bit. Loki released a soft sigh as the digits wondered their way to the base of his spine, her warm breath teasing the nap of his exposed neck gently. Loki stilled as he felt soft lips against his heated skin.

"Thyliase…" Loki breathed softly as he allowed his eyes to slide close.

"Hmmm… yes, dearest Loki?" She answered, moving to reside in the god's lap. She gently cupped one of her hands under his chin, lifting his face to hers.

He was being submissive.

_Docile_.

Control was no longer his like he had so much wanted it to be, though by this point he really didn't care all that much. All he knew was that he wanted her, however he could have her.

_Everything_.

He _craved_ it.

_Needed_ it.

Thyliase pulled him closer until their faces were nearly touching, noses brushing lightly. "Give into me."

Loki obliged.

Thyliase tasted like honey, sweet and pure, and when their lips touch Loki felt as if every nerve under his skin was ablaze, sending bolts of lust and arousal straight to his crotch.

Nothing seemed to be working right with him anymore.

Or maybe it had been working right all along and just needed the proper stimulation.

He didn't quite know just yet.

Loki lets a barely audible whimper slip as the shifter urged him to lie back onto the velvets beneath them, his hands groping her rear as he pulls her hips towards him. Thyliase rocked her hips on instinct, feeling herself glide over the bulge in his trousers. He groaned in response, the way she made him feel, the way she got his body to react was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Thyliase unfastened his trousers, tugging them down slowly to free his straining erection. She grasped the neglected muscle, sending pleasurable shivers through every inch of him. Her thumb toyed with the god's overly sensitized head, teasing the slit and the pearl of cum that pooled there. Loki shuddered at the feeling of her fingers slicking his girth with his own essence, the tips of her fingers tracing the vein on the underside of his cock all the way to the base.

"I want you inside me, Loki of Asgard…" Thyliase breathed against his lips. She licked his bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth.

Thyliase gazed down at the god beneath her, eyes half lidded with lust and want. Hovering above his erect cock, she brushed her clit against the moist tip of his length. Loki hissed at the contact, but welcomed the delicious chill it sent down his spine. Heavens, he wanted her. And her teasing was threatening to send him far over the edge. Slowly she guided his cock into her haven, savoring the feel of him. She moved up and down, teasing the head of his cock through her entrance.

Thyliase impaled herself fully onto Loki's hot, thick shaft, releasing a strangled cry. It hurt, being stretched to accommodate him, but it was a blissful pain she welcomed as sparks of bright light erupted behind shut lids with each of his sharp upward thrusts.

"Ah… Ah…! Hnnn... Loki…" The shifter moaned, nails gripping his thighs for support.

Loki moaned, overwhelmed at the feeling of her tightness consuming him. And she looked utterly amazing as she rode him. Her copper complexion flushed and begging to be touched as she continued to sink deeper, riding harder, her breasts bouncing joyously, hair wildly askew.

She would always be his.

He would never let her go.

She could never take Frigga's place, the late queen was his mother after all, but the thought of having another woman care for him and his well being was a pleasant thought to have. Thyliase would look after him, love him, support him. She would be his anchor in the ocean of sanity.

Frenzied hips thrusted, desperate to hold onto this peaceful moment for however long, skewering the shifter onto the throbbing girth that possessively impaled her.

"Ah! Loki! Yeeees~!"

"Thyliase… Thyliase… Thyliase…" Her own warmth had finally surrendered to his length, pleasantly tight and slick with the shifter's juices and his precum.

Loki pushed himself up to nuzzle the damp crook of her neck, inhaling deeply as the body above his continued to bounce and mew.

"You are the most beautiful like this." He whispered into Thyliase's ear as his hips continued to buck, continued to plunder, as his cock filled her repeatedly.

Loki's warm, harsh breath fanned over the plain of salty flesh of the shifter's neck, where he began to suck-marking what was his with fever. Thyliase shivered, enjoying the feel of his mouth, his lips, as he silently willed her to cum.

Thyliase's wail of the god's name as she came, her juices mixing deliciously with the god's own hot seed, were drowned out by the pounding of her own heart and the harsh cry Loki released as he clasped her body tightly.

_**…**_

"You really are leaving…" Thyliase murmured softly as she watched Loki dress.

The air was thick with the stench of sex, musk, and cum.

"I am," Said the god. He stepped into his boots, casting the shifter a stare from over his shoulder. He wasn't surprised when she regarded him intently, uncertainty swirling in the depths of her dark eyes. "What is it?"

"I…" She paused.

"Well? Out with it."

Thyliase got up slowly, motioning over to the god. She had to admit he looked quite handsome in his new garbs, though the thought alone was bitter sweet. She smoothed her hands over his shoulder, catching the imaginary wrinkles, as she stared up at him.

"What has gotten into you?" Loki asked quietly, studying her closely.

Thyliase rested her head against his chest, listening carefully for the sound of his heart beating. "Such a fragile sound," She whispered. "It is amazing how god's proclaim themselves to be immortal, when they are just as human as we are… don't get hurt, come back to me alive, Loki."

Strong arms encircled her tightly as his chin settled atop her curls. There it was again, that familiar warmth Thyliase brought with her swirling within his chest once again. "I will be just fine." Loki said, reassuringly.

"I mean it."

"As do I."

"Don't do anything reckless."

"I would _never_."

Thyliase reached up to cup his face in warm, caring hands one last time. "You come back to me, Loki of Asgard… promise me."

Loki lowered his head to whisper, "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are the best and my fuel! Been busy with work and planning for my birthday, Matsuri, and Life in Color! I will update as often as I can, but I am so thrilled that you guys are liking the "feelsie" side of Loki. I figured all that take over the world bs is because he really is lonely and misunderstood. Poor sugar needs a hug! Anyways, on to the next chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**6.**

"Thyliase of Xaneom, you may now return to your home. You are dismissed of whatever duties my late queen bestowed upon you."

Shortly after Loki and his brother, as well as whomever else were part of their rebel crew departed Asgard and caused a scene (she gathered all the information she could from the murmurs of the prisoners around her), the shifter was called from the cell she insisted on staying in by the king himself.

Thyliase bowed respectfully, "With all due respect, your Excellency, I wish to remain here on Asgard. I will get any information concerning Loki a lot quicker here."

Odin regarded the young shifter with a curious eye for a moment. "If you are after something greater than what my wife promised than you will be sadly mistaken." Said the king.

"I assure you, I have no interest in anything of this world besides Loki. Losing his mother has broken him, I just wish to help him along and remind him that he isn't as alone as he thinks." Said Thyliase.

There was a slight pause between the two.

"Fine… you may stay as long as you see fit, but not like _that_. I will have some clothing provided for you." Odin gave a wave of his hand to the girl, dismissing her into the care of the appointed palace maids.

Thyliase would be shown to her temporary quarters, given something to wear, and be treated like a guest in the king's home until the prodigal son returned safely home.

**…**

The temporary quarters turned out to be nothing more but a room slightly larger than the cell she was previously in. It was decently furnished, the walls otherwise bare with the exception of a antique tapestry that hung above the bed, a wardrobe sat off to the side beside a basin of fresh water. She was grateful for the king's humble hospitality as she thanked the maid kindly. The older woman gave her a warm, welcoming smile before taking her leave silently.

Thyliase, once alone, settled into her new confined space. She was unsure of what it was she was supposed to do now. Without the queen there to guide her, the shifter felt helpless.

All she could really do was wait.

Thyliase released a soft sigh as she made her way over to the bed, lying atop the sheets. Her skin, every inch of her, still burned from the god's heated touch. Still bore the faint scent of their last moment together. The shifter curled in on herself, pulling the soft pillows to her and inhaling deeply, eyes slipping shut.

There he was, Loki, an image behind her lids. Hair pristine, shimmering without a strand astray. That smug smirk he so faithfully gave when he knew he was right, the lascivious curve of his pale lips.

What was he wearing last?

Oh… yes…

A soft tunic of the deepest shades of emeralds, and slim fitting trousers that complimented his lean, powerful hips and long, well muscled legs.

That's how she wanted to remember him. Content, happy even.

"That idiot…" She murmured into the stillness of the quite, new space.

**…**

_"No, no, no… aye, you fool… you didn't listen." Thor chided softly as he pulled his brother's body into his arms. _

_ " I'm a fool… I'm a fool…" Said Loki through shaky gulps of air. _

_It hurt, every inch of him. For a moment things, everything he'd ever questioned or doubted made sense. Why he was lied to all those years, why he hated his father and brother so, why whenever he thought about Thyliase his heart raced. _

_Thyliase. _

_She would be highly upset once she got the news._

_Hurt even._

_Would she cry?_

_Would she hate him?_

_All these questions and more ran through his mind. _

'_You come back to me, Loki of Asgard. Promise me…' _

_Her voice, soft as velvet. Her touch, warm like the Asgardian sun. _

_His eyes slowly slid shut, an image of his shifter flashing before his lids. It was almost as if she was there, beside him. Her full lips curving into the smile he secretly adored, her eyes calling to him with a silent challenge. Her wild, dark curls askew as she rested her head against his chest, filling the otherwise quiet cell with tales of her people. _

"_I'm sorry…" He whispered. _

_ "__Stay with me. Stay with me!" Said Thor. _

_ "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

_ Thor shushed the quivering form of his brother in his arms as he lie dying. "It's alright… I'll tell father what you did here today."_

_ Loki stared up into his brother's face. He, Thor, the epitome of perfect in the Asgardian eyes looked a mess, he couldn't help but think. Cut up, dirty, dishelved. This isn't how he wanted his brother to be, this isn't the last image he wanted to have of him. He wanted the strong, confident brother that annoyed him to no end. He wanted the brother he'd spent his childhood fighting with. _

_ Not this. _

_ "I didn't do it for him…" _

**…**

_"__There's no sign of Thor or the Aether. However, we found a body..."_

_Odin turned, regarding the guard. "Loki…" _

**….**

"Lady Thyliase, you are being called to the throne room. The king wishes to see you immediately."

Thyliase gazed up from the book she had been reading-it was one of Loki's favorites according to one of the maids- sitting it down gently before rising to her feet. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in the gown she wore. It was a lovely shade of green, an elegant mix between forest and fern, that draped gracefully in a floor length fashion. Along the fabric on the gathered bodice and beaded straps were small Asgardian symbols woven into the many hems. It was by far the most beautiful thing she owned.

She followed quietly behind the maid, avoiding the stares natives tossed her as they drew near the great hall. Something was wrong, and the closer she got to the grand golden doors ahead the quicker her heart began to race.

"Your Excellency," Bowed the maid before gesturing towards the shifter.

"You have summoned me, King Odin?" Asked Thyliase, curiously.

"Yes," Nodded Odin. "I am afraid I have some… troubling news." He paused.

Her heart sank.

"It appears there was a body found on Svartalfheim… it was Loki."

The words seemed to quake the ground beneath her feet, bringing her to her knees as her stare grew distant with tears. Odin continued to speak but she heard nothing, the room suddenly spinning out of control.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support of this fic! As I stated some chapters ago I had no idea where this story was supposed to go, and now I have a bit of an idea. It's going to flow from the plot of the movie to my own plot (like an in between movies sorta thing) so just bare with me. I promise it will pick up again soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**7.**

Xaneom was, from a native's opinion, a great place to live. Until recently it was the only world Thyliase had ever known. Her people didn't travel to the surrounding planets, they didn't bother building relationships with those outside their kind. Xaneomians kept to themselves, fought in no wars, and caused no problems. Their world consisted of serpent shifters, and what a Xaneomian could turn into depended upon their sex alone. They had a royal family- a king, queen, and prince. They made the rules that their people followed. They kept their people's best interest at heart.

There were no riots.

No uproars.

_Just peace_.

A utopia if there ever was one.

To the Asgardians below Xaneom was like another moon, there at night yet so far away with a heavenly glow. Bustling with life that went unnoticed.

"Thyliase?"

Her mother's voice was nostalgic. It was soft, warm yet raspy from age. Dark, weathered eyes regarded her daughter's presence, as said child stood mindlessly in an open field of dead grass, a mere shell void of emotion, with kind open arms.

"Where have you been all this time? I feared something terrible had happened to you."

"I… I am fine, mother." Thyliase said softly as she approached the hunched form of her mother. The shifter felt like she was in a daze, unaffected by all bustling life around her."I have been on As-s-s-gard."

"Asgard? What in the heavens were you doing there? Were you in s-s-s-ome sort of trouble?" Her mother's wrinkled brow furrowed in confusion.

The young shifter shook her head as she melted into her mother's embrace. Her mother held onto her tightly, encasing her in a blanket of security that she very much needed. Thyliase didn't want to think of Asgard, she didn't want to think of Loki's passing or remember how much it pained her so. For a while the two, mother and child, held onto each other in silence. Thyliase quietly telling her mother of all the things that happened over the course of the passing weeks, of all the emotions running rapid within her chest and her mother soothing all the troubles and pain away.

"Thymie?"

Thyliase tensed at the stern calling of her childhood name, something she hadn't been called in years. She released her mother slowly, turning to see a dark haired man approaching them. Midnight hair that once hung just as long as her's was now cut short to the beholder's skull, eyes a piercing shade of sapphire bore into her soul as he took hold of her wrists.

The firm yet gentle hold was nostalgic, the touch electric.

"Asgard? You have been on Asgard?"

"Hello to you too, Dakarai." Said Thyliase as she stared into the face on her best friend, the crowned prince of Xaneom. Having watched the man before her grow into the handsome man he was before her, needless to say he meant a lot to her.

As she him.

"You know the rules-s-s-s, Thyliase. You know you are _not _to leave Xaneom alone." Dakarai said. His expression softened a bit. "_Why_ did you leave?"

"Queen Frigga summoned me," Said the shifter.

"What could the queen of Asgard want with _you_?" Asked the prince, skeptically.

"Does it matter?" Countered Thyliase. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She didn't have the energy to put up with Dakarai and his ways.

She didn't return to be lectured like a child, and the prince could argue until the end of time to prove a point he deemed important.

"Yes-s-s-s it does when you very well know the punishments for breaking the rules! How am I to help you when you are not giving me anything to?"

"Who says I even _want_ your help?"

"Thyliase!" Her mother scolded.

"I left because I _wanted _to leave!" Shouted the girl. "I wanted to see what lied beyond the walls-s-s-s we put up for ourselves, and I _found_ it! I found it… and I _lost_ it… are you happy now?"

Thyliase turned away quietly, heading for her family home. She wanted to lock herself away from the world, she wanted to be left alone.

…

Days turned to weeks, those weeks to short months. Thyliase returned to the life she'd always known, a life that revolved around her family and dance- the life of a commoner of Xaneom. She smiled, and laughed, worked hard and supported. With little effort her presence wove back into society perfectly, just like she'd never left.

Only time would heal the wound Loki's passing left etched onto her heart, and everyday got easier.

"Welcome home."

Thyliase was greeted by the familiar faces of her family as well as Dakarai as she entered through the rickety, wooden front door. It was just as she remembered before she left for Asgard. Her parents, her father reading by the fire while her mother cooked, her sister filling the void of silence with mindless chatter and the prince egging her on.

"Thank you," She smiled kindly. "For the prince you spend more time here than at the palace."

Dakarai got to his feet, broad shoulders squared as he chuckled lightly. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I like it here?" He teased. "Besides-s-s-s, my future in-laws have no problem with my being here."

The shifter rolled her dark eyes. "Please don't start with that again." She sighed tiredly. She didn't want to have that conversation again. The same, ongoing, _nagging_ conversation on her betrothal the handsome prince. Like if she hand the talk _one_ more time her mind would magically change and she would agree to give her life away to the kingdom of Xaneom.

It simply wasn't going to happen.

"Start with what?" Questioned Dakarai, innocently.

"That… getting married stuff. I told you before, I am not marrying you."

"You say it like that is going to change anything, the date has been set, Thymie." Dakarai said, sighing dejectedly.

Thyliase turned to face the prince at his full height. "That… _this_ right here… this-s-s-s is why I left. How am I to marry someone I don't love? I love you, I do and with all my heart but not like that. I don't have a say in anything I do here! I am supposed to fall in line and obey like a good, mindless-s-s-s pet like every other female."

Cerulean eyes narrowed darkly, "You found someone on Asgard." He accused. "You found someone and you _love_ him." Dakarai laughed aloud. "You absolutely enjoy breaking our rules, don't you? You leave without being accommodated, and then you bed an _As-s-s-sgardian_?"

"How did you…?"

"I knew right away, " Said the prince, matter-of-factly. "I could smell his s-s-s-stench all over you, it sickened me then just like it sickens me now! You are to abide by the rules set for your protection!"

"Protection from what?" Asked Thyliase. "Where is the harm? Where is the danger you seem s-s-s-so afraid of? Because I didn't find it! I found Loki… and… I…"

"Loki…?" The name sounded so familiar to Dakarai.

"Loki…" She murmured softly. "He is too far away, of another world. He is a prince with all the world before him, a chance to change his fate and make things right, while I am just a foreign commoner. He is handsome… and loved though he doesn't see it. He could never love s-s-s-someone like me."

"Oh Thyliase," Said her mother softly.

"No… don't 'oh Thyliase' me like you're taking pity on me. The last thing I need from any of you is pity. Loki is dead… there's nothing left for me on Asgard. But that doesn't mean I plan on throwing myself into the arms of another man, especially you."

Dakarai's features darkened as he took a threatening step forward, closing the space that separated them. "You are given no choice, Thyliase. We are going to wed, weither you are willing or not matters little to me. The palace of Xaneom will be your kingdom or your prison." He tugged the shifter harshly to him, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear. "You have known me for quite some time, and you know how I feel about others-s-s-s touching my things."

Thyliase glared up into beautifully darkened eyes, "I am not yours to own."

"Nor are you his."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, guys! You haven't seen the last of Dakarai, he's just getting started! Thanks so much for the continuous support. Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**8.**

The sky darkened as it forecasted impending rain. The normally bustling life that was Asgard was now quiet, its inhabitants wanting to wait out the coming storm within the comforts of their homes. Bare feet pattered quietly against the elegantly tiled floor. A heart, unsure of what it was readying itself for, raced for reasons unknown. Her skin chilled as she drew near the familiar golden doors, her last moment within the great hall replayed like a sick record in her mind, causing her gut to knot. Thyliase stopped before the shut doors, arms lip at her side as she second guessed herself.

She left Xaneom.

She left her family.

There was no turning back now.

She clutched the small piece of parchment in her palms, the only thing that managed to keep her sane.

A summons from the Royals of Asgard.

…

"Where are you going?" Throssia questioned as she left the comforts of her bed. It was well past the resting hour when a rustling outside her bedroom door drew her attention. The eldest was confronted by her younger sister's presence, her brow furrowing in question. "Thyliase? What are you doing up?"

"Nothing, go back to bed Throssia." The youngest shifter said dismissively.

"Are you planning to leave? Don't you remember what Dakarai said, the date has-s-s-s been set. You're _not_ allowed to leave Xaneom."

"I am _allowed_ to do whatever it is-s-s-s I want," Said Thyliase. "Was there a point to this conversation?"

Throssia sighed, "I know there is no changing your mind once it's s-s-s-set, but don't I at least _deserve_ to know where you're running off to now?"

"No, you don't. Did you tell us-s-s-s when you up and left?"

Her sister's lips thinned as she grew silent for a moment. "You're returning to Asgard, aren't you? Thyliase, are you mad?"

"I might be."

"Thyliase, you are my s-s-s-sister and I love you. I don't want to see anything happen to you, listen to reason. You said it yourself that this Loki was dead, then _why_ return? What do you hope to find when you get there?" Eyes that mirrored her own pleaded for reason.

Thyliase's lips curved into a soft smile, "I don't know."

…

"King Odin?"

The throne hall was empty.

There were no guards, no sign of the king.

Just the gnawing silence that seemed to consume her.

It made her uncomfortable, made her fingers mindlessly fidget.

"King Odin?" She asked again, much quieter, as she took a step back.

Whatever hopes she'd had, whatever they were, fell from her grasp. She self consciously tucked wild curls behind the shell of her ear as she turned to leave.

"I must say I have truly missed that invigorating scent that radiates off of you."

The shifter turned.

Loki emerged from around one of the large stone pillars, rather smugly, a relaxed smile on his pale lips.

"No…" She whispered with a shake of her head. "No… no… you're dead…"

"I assure you, I am _very_ much alive."

In short collected strides, Loki closed the space that separated them, cupping her face in his hands. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her being, and he was just as handsome.

"How can this be?" Thyliase questioned, tears filling her dark eyes. She rubbed her cheek against the warm, gentle palm of his hand.

The sight of tears in those dark, lively eyes made the god's chest tighten. He didn't ever want to see her upset, to see her cry, on his behalf. Her hands lightly traced the outline of his face, his cheek bones, down his jaw line. Memorizing the details of his face to lock away inside her mind.

"The details are not important right now," Loki said dismissively. "Now, you are all I care about."

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt… and I… do you have any idea how losing you made me feel? How I-"

The shifter choked on her sob as soft lips pressed against her own, desperate for the lost connection. Loki groaned as he felt lithe arms reach around him, pulling him closer, back arching to feel more contact.

"Don't you dare change the subject, Loki of Asgard." Thyliase muttered in between kisses. Her breath released in soft puffs of warm air, brushing lightly across the god's face.

"Hmmm…" Loki hummed half heartedly, instinctively leaning forward once again.

A hot mouth connected to Thyliase's, Loki's tongue slipping inside. Even her taste left his heart threatening to run away from him. His tongue brushed against the shifter's serpent like one, intertwining in a slick embrace.

…

Loki rolled on top of the shifter, pinning her hands above her head. Thyliase hissed, she didn't like being caught off guard, glaring up into the eyes of her lover.

"Releas-s-s-s-se me, Loki of Asgard." She said.

"Or _what_?" Questioned the god. "What will you do?"

Her eyes searched his, this was the Loki she knew.

This was the Loki she longed for.

Her eyes roamed further down, over the plain of his bare, broad shoulders. Ghosting over the noticeable mark she herself left etched onto his otherwise flawless skin. His chest heaved with anticipation as he taunted her, watching as the urge to challenge rose in dark, chocolate eyes.

"How about I tell you what _I_ am going to do?" Loki suggested lightly, his voice dropping.

"Go on," Thyliase said with mild interest.

"I have spent some time without my clever little witch," Said Loki. "I have missed the warmth of your skin, your breath against my cheek as your ride my cock..."

"So what are you s-s-s-s-saying, Loki of Asgard?" The shifter asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm saying I am going to fuck you into oblivion, all of Asgard shall hear your cries for me."

Full lips curved into a devious smile as she captured those of the god with fever. Thyliase mewed in delight as Loki's hands and mouth began to roam all over her body, her lean legs wrapping around the god's lower back. The shifter hissed when the god bit down onto her neck, his teeth scraping against the length of her copper flesh before his lips closed over in gentle sucks.

Loki took hold of her ample breasts, the soft mounds of flesh were warm in his hands. The scales that covered the underside were smooth compared to those that were in place of where her nipples would be. Instead the scales there were taunt, erect even, and got more sensitive the more aroused she became. Loki buried his face into the warmth between the mounds, inhaling deeply before releasing a soft, content sigh.

How he'd missed this.

This calm that Thyliase brought with her.

How he'd missed her.

After returning to Asgard she was the first person he wanted to see, the first person he looked for.

But when he finally saw her again, just as exotic as he remembered her being, Loki knew he'd never want to leave her side again. The void being away from her caused ached like an oozing wound that refused to heal. He liked the idea of companionship.

He liked the idea of having someone whom he could call his own.

Loki pushed his forefinger inside of the shifter's moistening hole, evoking a delicious cry. "You're so tight," He whispered. "And wet."

Thyliase, as she drifted away on the god's touch alone, could only reply by moaning as her hips moved to meet his finger just as he added another.

"Hnnn… Loki… s-s-s-stop teasing me." Thyliase breathed with a shudder.

Loki chuckled at the shifter's impatience, removing his slicked digits. "Don't fret, my love." He said as the head of his cock pressed against her opening. "The night is young."

The shifter gave a cry as the god slid fully inside of her, Loki groaning in delight as her tightness swallowed him. Thyliase jerked as Loki began to thrust, her body moving in sync with his as his pace picked up. The shifter moans grew in volume as Loki roughly pounded into her, her eyes squeezed shut as she blocked out everything.

Losing Loki…

Returning home to face her impending marriage…

Dakarai…

None of it matter now that Loki was back.

She was now banished for all she was concerned, because returning surely meant punishment or marriage. Both were something she had little interest in.

There was nothing but her and Loki, and the god was doing a damn good job at making up for lost time.

"Ahh~!" Thyliase cried. "Fuck… yes-s-s-s-s! Loki!"

Loki's hand fisted in wild curls, fanned across satin pillows, and pulled as he continued to thrust. The god lost himself in the sound of their hips connecting each time he sank back inside her. Warm hands reached up to cup his face, and once his eyes opened he found that Thyliase was looking back at him.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Loki." She whispered.

The god all but stilled.

There it was, that nostalgic warmth in his chest.

"I swear to you, Thyliase of Xaneom, I shall never leave your side."

The once rough pounding was replaced by slow, deep thrusts as the god planted soft, feather light kisses to the side of her neck. Thyliase's moans grew, muffled by the god's shoulder, as Loki gripped her thighs, diving into the shifter hard and deep.

With a grunt of passion, Loki filled Thyliase with his seed, the hot cum filling the shifter completely.

"L-Loki!" Thyliase shrieked as she came shortly after, arms wrapping tightly around the taunt, sweaty body above her own.

…

Thyliase got up quietly from the tangled mess that was the bed linens, too self conscious to meet Loki's gaze as she made her way over to the basin in the corner. She took a fresh cloth into her hands, wetting it with the luke warm water to clean herself off. Curious and observant eyes followed the shifter, trailing down the path of her back, and further down where his lips curved smugly. The scales that lined her inner thighs were moist with his cum.

His cock gave a twitch.

Loki's brow rose in amazement at his body's reaction to the sight.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Thyliase asked softly.

"Talk about what?" Loki questioned absently.

"Where the king is? How are you actually here? What really happened onSvartalfheim?" Thyliase turned to face the god, her expression kind and nonjudgmental.

Loki laced his fingers together, the digits resting atop his bare chest as he collected his thoughts. Thyliase was the last person he wanted tangled in one of his web of lies.

Where to begin…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the part of the story I have personally been dreading. I just recent got into Thor, Loki, and all of them so as far as Norse mythology goes my knowledge is limited. Not only that, but I don't read the Marvel comics so research and friends were my biggest informants. So, I am going to say this now: I don't know what really happened to Odin (if he's actually dead or in "Odinsleep"~whatever the hell that is), I don't know if Loki was actually faking his death or if he just failed at dying, sorta making this up as we go along. So if any of you actually do have some idea, please, don't hesitate to let me know. Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**9.**

Fabrics of the softest satins and silks covered fine, alabaster skin in deep shades of green. Fingers, nimble and chilled, laced lightly and rested in the small of the beholder's back as the god stared up into the dark Asgardian sky. He focused his attention on the millions of stars that littered the night time sky, a honey orb much smaller than their moon his lover's home.

Where to begin?

Where to begin…

"As I said before, Asgard is not my home. I am from Jotunheim, a frost giant." Loki started, his voice even, his gaze averted. "I am extremely fortunate Odin sent a guard to check in on how we were doing, to be the loving, doting father. Because of him doing so, I was able to get rid of the guard, take his place, and deliver the news of my untimely demise."

Loki didn't always hate Odin, this Thyliase knew well enough, just as well as she knew he adored his late mother. There was something about lying, something about his trust being betrayed, that corroded his view of others around him. The shifter didn't blame him, if anything she felt pity for the god. If she'd gone her whole life being fed a lie, she would have retaliated as well.

"Where is the king?" Thyliase dared to ask. It was taking everything in her power to hold her tongue. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted him to know about how he made her feel, but she remained silent. She continued to listen.

"Relax, I didn't kill him." Huffed Loki with a roll of his eyes. "But between the news of my death right after Frigga's death, Thor's idiotic rebellion, the attack on Asgard, and Malekith's plan to bring darkness to every corner of the universe, it was too much for the old man. He fell into what we call Odinsleep, thus leaving the throne open for my taking."

"Won't someone find out that you've taken the throne?"

"Not if I keep masquerading as Odin, I don't believe so." Replied Loki.

Finally, with a slow turn, he faced the shifter. Dark eyes stared back at him in indifference, before she slowly made her way over to him. The gentle night breeze ruffled her already tussled curls as she stopped in front of him, staring up into curious eyes. For a moment neither one of them spoke, no movements made- a silent pondering. Without any warning Thyliase's hand connected to the left side of Loki's face, the sudden impact snapping his head to the side.

Thyliase recoiled, shocked, as she took a trembling step back.

"Feel better now, love?" Loki murmured, working his jaw.

"No," The shifter hissed. "Not even clos-s-s-se. You hurt me, Loki! You. Hurt. Me. Did you even once stop to think how this-s-s-s little plan of yours would affect me? Did you know I felt it? I felt your pain, your fear… like it was happening to me as well."

The honest answer was no, Loki didn't think naturally about the emotional outcomes of his actions. No one in the past, with the exception of his mother (and probably Thor at some point or another), had ever cared about him or what he did.

"When will you realize you are not alone anymore? That you have me now and I have feelings-s-s-s too, damnit!"

Loki couldn't even fault her for being upset. His expression grew uncharacteristically kind as he pulled the shifter to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I take it you were quite upset," He said. "And for that I apologize."

"Of course I was-s-s-s upset, you bastard." Thyliase replied lightly.

Loki just chuckled quietly, his chin resting atop the wild mass that was the shifter's hair. "What happened while I was away?"

"What do you mean?" Thyliase asked, tilting her head to look up into the god's face.

"It's hard to explain," Said Loki. "But while I was… here, I could all but feel how you were feeling. That's how I knew you were alright. I felt your anxiety, how lonely you were, when you were upset. What happened on Xaneom?"

"…nothing happened," Lied Thyliase.

Loki knew the shifter was lying, he was no fool, but decided against pushing the subject further. Instead, "Now that you have left Xaneom, are you going to remain here on Asgard?"

The god very well knew what his younger lover was going to say, but hearing it aloud was the reassurance he needed and it gave him such joy.

"I am," Thyliase grinned. She moved her hands up the god's chest slowly, going to smooth the material of the robe off his shoulders. "You have a Xaneomian as your lover, Loki of Asgard, how does that make you feel?"

Loki allowed himself a grin as Thyliase eased the robe off of him until it hung loosely at his waist.

"I have to admit I am very thankful to my mother," Loki said quietly. "She was always one step ahead until the very end."

Thyliase released a soft, content hiss as she ran her serpent tongue between the god's pectorals. Dark eyes glinting innocently as her body pressed against his. The shifter continued her lavish tasting of the god's pale, smooth skin, thoroughly exploring his lower belly all the way down to the lean curves of his hips. Loki groaned in approval when warm, supple lips touched the head of his cock.

"I had no idea I was missed this much." Loki said in a sultry tone that made the shifter's scales shift. He urged his lover closer to his groin, whom happily parted her lips.

Thyliase loved every part of the god, enjoyed every part of him as well. She couldn't help but smile at the throaty groans that left his mouth, the succulent demands for her to not stop and to suck him harder as her hands braced for support on his thighs while her head bobbed, her skilled tongue swirling around his hot shaft.

More than her lips and saliva connect the two.

There was a bond there.

There were feelings.

There was trust.

There was understanding.

Where one lacked the other made up for.

They were one.

…

"Where is she?" Dakarai raged as he stormed the small home.

"What are you talking about?" Throssia questioned as she got to her feet.

It was amazing the resemblance the sisters shared, almost mirror images of one another but not quite so- the younger representations of their mother. Throssia had the height her sister lacked, standing tall and proud like the proud Xaneomian she was. Much like her sibling, scales covered her intimates though her were a vibrant citron yellow in contrast to her copper skin.

"You know very well what it is-s-s-s I am talking about! Where is your sister?" Dakarai demanded.

"As you can s-s-s-see, she is not here." Replied Throssia, her arms lightly folding.

"You let her go?" Dakarai asked.

"No, she left on her own accord."

"And you did nothing to try and stop her?"

"Dakarai, you know Thyliase just as well as I do. I don't know what s-s-s-she found on Asgard, but it's enough for her to fight for it."

"No, the fight hasn't even begun yet."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I love waking up and finding all kinds of notifications in my email, you guys are simply amazing! Thank you so much for the support, I appreciate it. I love you guys so much I decided to give you guys another chapter, but I apologize for any typos since this was put together while I was watching The Walking Dead marathon. Haha. Once again many thank yous are going out! Reviews are fuel!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I write Sins, Not Tragedies<strong>

**10.**

The room fell into a peaceful calm after the latest round of coupling. The candles that once provided light had long since burned out, and nothing but the dim lighting from the moon filled the room.

Thyliase lie snuggled up close to the god's still form, slumbering contentedly, when Loki himself lie awake. For some reason he couldn't sleep. It wasn't the first time sleep eluded him when he wanted it so desperately, but it was the first time he didn't have a reason.

His father was no longer an issue, Thor had chosen to live out the rest of his days on Midgar, his lover was at his side, so why? Why was his mind racing, calculating, preparing for something that wasn't there?

Loki shifted slightly in the crisp linens they lay in, the fresh scent still woven in the threads, and Thyliase moved with him. She mumbled something under her breath in her sleep, then released a soft sigh against his bare chest as she rested near him.

Yes, how long had it been since he shared his bed so intimately?

Since he actually invited someone to stay longer with him instead of requesting they take leave once he'd gotten what it was he wanted.

Loki honestly couldn't remember when, but his grip around the shifter's trimmed waist tightened.

He continued to stare up at the ceiling, how quiet the palace was. His head turned to face the nearest wall, easily making out the outline of the large painting that hung behind a thin black veil. Something he covered simply because he wasn't ready to look at it just yet.

It was a portrait of his past, when he was a young and eager child, at his mother's side.

Loki could remember the day like it happened yesterday.

He hadn't been thrilled about the portrait, Loki was one of those kids that hated sitting still for long periods of time, and had snuck off while his mother wasn't paying attention. He'd ran off into the fields behind the western wing of the palace, where the fields were painted pink, yellow, and white during that time of year. Loki must have ran until his little feet ached before he heard Frigga call.

She was like an angel, gliding through the field of tall grass. Her lightly tanned skin was clothed in an ivory silk gown, her hair free and flowing elegantly behind her. She hadn't been upset, she didn't scold him. Instead she smiled her sweet smile of hers, told him not to run off without her again, and gently took his hand.

That was the painting.

A mother smiling, graceful, heavenly, holding her son's hand.

How the painter did it, and where he had been, Loki to the day had no idea. But the caption had been perfect, both of them mid stride, both of them happy.

There was always so much love and hope in Frigga's eyes, even as he cursed and raged, even as he disappointed.

Frigga loved her sons to the end.

Loki heaved a quivering sigh before turning his attention back to the ceiling.

"_Why did you do it?" Frigga closed the book she'd been reading, sitting it on the table at her side. Her tone was scolding but her eyes were soft. _

"_What did I do exactly?" _

"_Do not answer me with a question, young man. Thor is very upset, and he deserves an apology."_

"_The whore was acting like a bitch, I simply made her more realistic to the part. I did him a favor, it is not my fault he cannot see that."_

"_Well he doesn't see it that way. How would you feel if the woman you were with had a spell put on her?"_

_Loki simply scoffed, rolling his eyes as his arms folded defensively at his chest. _

"_First off, if I did have an interest I would at least hope she carried herself better than most of the women I've seen hovering about the palace after Thor has had his way with them. Besides, right now I am interested in my studies." _

"_True, but you are still young my son and one day you are going to grow up. You are going to fall in love, and you are going to want whomever you are with to be respected. That is all your brother wants from you. I thought I raised a gentleman, not an animal." Frigga too folded her arms, her gaze challenging him to say anything else. _

_Defeated Loki sighed, letting his arms fall limp to his side. "Alright…"_

_His mother smiled, getting to her feet. "Come here, my little trickster." _

Loki could remember the smell of Frigga's warm skin. She always wore the same scent, a floral scent that was light enough to not be overpowering, but was strong enough for anyone to recognize.

"Mother…" It was a soft call into the darkness of night as he finally slipped off into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoO

_**Red.**_

_** Red. **_

_** Red.**_

_** All she saw was red. **_

_** Screaming. **_

_** Someone was screaming. **_

_** Someone was crying for help.**_

_** Desperate, pleading, the wails were deafening. **_

_** There was a fire?**_

_** Yes. **_

_** The air was thick, heavy, hot from the smoke that flooded in. **_

_** What was happening?**_

_** Where was Loki?**_

_** Was this Asgard?**_

_** She gazed out of the remains of a once elegant stained glass window, staring out into the darkness of night. The sky was otherwise dark, unwelcoming, with the exception of the many fire that lit up the vast heavens in varying shades of orange. **_

_** All of the beauty and life her new home had once represented was now gone, shattered, beaten, and bruised. **_

_** Loki…**_

_** Where was Loki?**_

_** Who had done this?**_

_** Her feet carried her slowly down the corridor that led to the throne room, every inch of her felt heavy, weighted. She tried to call out for him, but not a sound was made. She felt for her throat, drawing back when her fingertips connected with a warm liquid. **_

_** It was blood. **_

_** Warm. **_

_** Sticky.**_

_** Metallic. **_

_** It was her own. **_

_** She was hurt. **_

_** It was her whom was bleeding. **_

_** She pushed open the golden door, shielding herself from the intense heat that greeted her. **_

_** Behind the wall of flames, behind the many fallen pillars, there he was. **_

_** Tall, broad shoulders squared as the beholder straightened. Their copper skin stained red. Eyes just as dark as her own stared back at her, holding out a hand for her to take. **_

_** There was nowhere for her to run. **_


End file.
